In the fabrication of composite structures made up of two or more plastic components, solvent bonding has been used for producing a strong bond between the components. To achieve the bond a volatile "solvent" for the plastic from which the components to be joined together are made is applied to the interfacing surfaces of the plastic components. The "solvent" softens the interfacing surfaces which surfaces then are held in contact with each other until the "solvent" evaporates. Fusion of the contacting interfacing surfaces occurs upon the evaporation of the "solvent" from the surfaces. Heat may be applied to the structure to accelerate the process of evaporation.
Typical "solvents" which have been used for solvent bonding are tetrahydrofuran, methyl ethyl ketone and acetone. However, many of the "solvents" which are useful for solvent bonding are believed to be hazardous to the health of persons who are exposed over prolonged periods of time to the solvent. As a consequence, it has been suggested that worker's exposure to those solvents believed to be hazardous be limited or even eliminated.